bangpedia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers
Bang! the Robot and the SpaceRippers '''is the fifth and the final installment in the ''Bang! ''series. It will be the first game to set in space and it will feature eight playable characters. Plot ''WARNING: This plot is very confusing. After Bark finds out where his father is, Bang follows him and Plasmon steals technology from powerful aliens (to hunt down Bang) known as the ''Jihuko ''and this angers aliens, so they hunt down Plasmon. But, a group of furious, female police force stop Plasmon from destroying Bang and the female police step their foot on Smurf like creatures' land, so they hunt down them. But, some three eyed, alien bikers think the females are hot and they try to save the police force. Plasmon's minions soon find out that Plasmon is being hunt down, so they go to save him, while the Resistance find out that Bang is being hunted down, so they go to save them. It's a whopper of a space tale! Ending Bark reaches his "so believed" father's home planet making the whole crew stop chasing each other. As they start to fight, Bark finds out where his father's lair is and everyone starts chasing each other again. Bark's father is seen for the first time. He is a little old man who looks at the entire universe with a huge telescope, but everyone stops again and they release that they have all been chasing each other and that this chase would eventually lead into Bark's father. But, as everyone is amazed by Bark's father, Za Evilz Ottar actually reveals that Bark is his creation and he says the little old man is a imposter. The mysterious old man is not what he seems to be. He is actually the most evilest creature in creation, ''Vanhi and he has been watching Bang, Plasmon and the rest of the main cast for all their life and he is Plasmon's father, making him Bang's grandfather and since Bark is in the sister robot series as Bang, it means Bang and Bark are cousins. Also, the creature said he planned this huge event for all his life so that he could use all of these characters' power to ultimately destroy creation and build a entire new one that he could rule, which is the same plan as Plasmon's in the second game. Bang and the rest want let him get away with it, so they fight Vanhi. They win, but it causes the entire planet to explode. They all run, but Plasmon trips, so Bang saves him and Plasmon suprisingly doesn't try to kill him this time, he thanks him and they run together. They get to a ship, but, Plasmon gets stuck when they close the door, so Bang, Bark and all of his minions try to pull through, but Vanhi is still alive and drags him down, while the ship flies off. They all go back to their homes, but Bang and the minions are still upset by losing Plasmon, but Bang soon cheers up while the others weep somewhere else. Bang and Bark are rewarded with all the cherries in existance (The Resistance are rewarded with three free coupons) and Bang finally learns to talk and says a speech, but his voice is very wierd, so they ask him to never talk again and he wipes it very his memory. The game ends with all minions weeping and Freakenstein asks everyone if they willing to go on a journey that will bring Plasmon back and Freakenstein calls in Petite and the frenchman says, "So, what has become of my master!?" ''and bites a apple, a reference to the ending of ''Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest. Characters Returning Cast *Bang *Bark *Plasmon *Thrash *Za Evilz Ottar *Freakenstein *Gamma *Boom (revived) *Yeti-Man *Vaccum *The Resistance *Petite (cameo) New Cast *Jihuko *Javatar *Hurfons *Female Police Alliance *Vanhi Playable Characters *'Bang- '''As normal, Bang has classic platforming gameplay and his powers return. This gameplay is the most common. *'Bark- 'This time, Bang doesn't ride Bark, Bark is solo. Bark's gameplay is similar Bang's only a lot faster. *'Hurfons- 'The three eyed alien bikers can either ride their motorcycles or just fight with their fists. *'Jihuko- 'The Jihuko use alien guns and weapons to get threw areas. *'Javatar- 'The Javatar use their agility and caveman like weapons. *'The Resistance- 'The Resistance control a large number of vechiles. *'Boom- 'Boom's gameplay is a lot like Bang's, only he uses a lot more action packed and he can turn into his deformed form. *'Plasmon- 'Plasmon's gameplay is similar to his gameplay in ''P.L.A.S.M.O.N. Planets/Areas *'''Earth *'Larvaa' *'Jihukon '(Jihuko planet) *'Hoji '(Fairytale planet) *'The Female Police Alliance Station' *'Plasmon Galaxy' *'Clockworkoo '(Bark's father's planet) Category:Series